highdownfandomcom-20200213-history
Macharius
The Ludd variants of the "budget Baneblade" - the Macharius - are based on patterns acquired from the Forge World Lucius via Inquisitor Harlocke. These designs have been augmented in several ways, most notably in terms of the engine and drive train. Instead of the usual V18 multi-fuel powerplant, Ludd tanks implement a compact fission reactor with integral turbine to power the drivetrain. The Integrated Molten Salt Powerplant - IMSR Mk I - is an innovation of Zdrakov Labs that improves upon Mechanicus-approved fission generator designs. This system notably features an afterburner component that allows the turbine to be overcharged when bursts of energy are required, using injections of a fuel mixture derived from the xenos bones found on Ludd V Luna IV. The IMSR effects a substantial improvement in power-to-weight ratio, although the overall mass of the vehicle is increased due to the heavy shielding required. It enables Macharius tanks to more easily mount energy-intensive weapons such as lascannon and provides reliable power output for the various electronic systems used to improve crew effectiveness. Perhaps most useful, though, is the massive boost to range and logistics advantages offered by a powerplant that only needs refuelling once a year. Unfortunately the system is not without drawbacks. Being considerably more complex than the default multi-fuel engine, the IMSR requires highly trained crews to operate. A tech adept is assigned to each tank to somewhat ameliorate this problem, but the entire crew needs basic knowledge of the risks inherent in the drive and how to perform emergency shutdown procedures should the need arise. Engine maintenance is considerably more challenging than normal and refuelling, though infrequent, requires disassembling a not-inconsiderable portion of the vehicle. Though crews are provided with some degree of radiation shielding and are issued dosimeters, the risk of fatal radiation poisoning is nontrivial, especially if the engine is seriously damaged during combat. Macharius Heavy Tank, Ludd Pattern Mk I The Ludd default Macharius is primarily derived from the original Lucius designs but with heavy internal modification and improved weapon loadout. Though not the fastest tank around, its improved fission powerplant allows it to keep pace with Leman Russ units when moving across open ground and provide heavy direct anti-armour capabilities. Simpler than a Baneblade but more advanced than the baseline Macharius, the Ludd pattern straddles the line between heavy and superheavy. The powerplant allows it to outrun and outrange either vehicle and the improved electronic systems make it more crew-efficient than the baseline Lucius Pattern. With sufficient Leman Russ support and access to advanced ammunition types, the Ludd Pattern Macharius is a more flexible alternative to the Baneblade, though commanders should be aware that it lacks the robustness of its larger and more storied cousin. The main gun - the Ludd Heavy Battlecannon Mk I (HB1) - doesn't quite match the formidable firepower of a true Baneblade battlecannon, but its range and precision make it comparably effective against armoured targets. The weapon system uses the same calibre - 132mm - as the Earthshaker cannon, simplifying manufacturing; the most precise barrels are identified during production and the Macharius is given priority over Basilisks and fixed emplacements. HB1s are enhanced with improved cooling systems, auto-stabilisation mechanisms, and a large horizontal muzzle break. Combined with fixed-size propellant cartridges that offer lower muzzle energy than the Earthshaker, the HB1 is a more manageable gun, able to maintain a substantially higher sustained rate of fire and requiring less frequent barrel maintenance. Standard upgrades *Enhanced motive systems (xeno bone afterburner on fission turbine) *Superior plating (included in stats) *Ludd prototype heavy battle cannon **Preysense optics **Auto-stabilisation **Six-round rotary autoloader system **Range of specialist ammo types *Distributed ammo storage system *Smoke launcher (including Blind EM chaff) *Track guards *Cameleoline netting *Vehicle comms unit *Photo-enhanced nightvision optics on exterior sights *Nightvision-compatible searchlight *Quick-fit attachment point for dozer blade or minesweeper *Small chemical toilet *Ration/water heater *Environmental seals Command vehicles are also fitted with: * Command and control systems * Vehicle power field Typical weapon loadout * Turret-mounted Ludd Heavy Battle Cannon ** Variety of ammo types *** HE Shells: 1,000m, S/-/-; 4d10+10 X, Pen 8, Clip 1*; Reload 3 full*, Blast (16), concussive (3) *** AP Shells: 1,250m, S/-/-; 4d10+10 I, Pen 16, Clip 1*; Reload 3 full*, Accurate *** Incendiary: 1,000m, S/-/-; 2d10+10 E, Pen 6, Clip 1*; Reload 3 full*, Blast (20), flame *** Canister: 300m, S/-/-; 3d10+5 X, Pen 4, Clip 1; Reload 3 full*, spray *** EM smoke: 1,000m, S/-/-; -, -, Clip 1; Reload 3 full*, Blast (20), smoke ** 41 shell max onboard ammo capacity *** 6 in rotary mechanism, ready to fire *** 15 in armoured turret magazine *** 30 in armoured hull magazine ** Autoloader: Half action to rotate carousel to desired position, or free action to cycle to next available shell; Full action to reload. Clip size 6 shells. Filling an empty slot in the carousel takes two full actions. * Co-axial heavy stubber ** 200m, S/3/10, 1d10+5 I, Pen 3, Clip 2,000, Reload 10 full, Reliable * Hull mounted longbarrel autocannon w/ multi-ammo feed ** 500m, S/3/6, 3d10+8 I, Pen 6, Clip 200 x3, Reload 3 full (per clip), Reliable * 2x Sponson mounted longbarrel lascannon ** 600m, S/-/-, 5d10+10 E, Pen 10, Clip (engine power), Reload - * Pintle-mounted rotary stubber ** 100m, -/-/10, 1d10+3 I, Pen 2, Clip 400, Reload 3 full, Storm, Twin-linked Only war setup Player 1: Commander, main gunner, loader Player 2: Driver, both sponson gunners Player 3: Tech adept, comms operator Crassus Heavy Troop Transport, Ludd Pattern Mk I Designed to be mass-manufactured relatively inexpensively, using more basic armoured plating and a power-limited version of the IMSR Standard upgrades * Amphibious modification * Anti-grenade mesh * Frag defender * Rough terrain modification * Smoke launcher (including Blind EM chaff) * Track guards * Good quality Vox set with wire reel for direct comm links between nearby units *Photo-enhanced nightvision optics on exterior sights *Nightvision-compatible searchlight *Small chemical toilet *Ration/water heater Typical weapon loadout * 2x Forward mounted autocannons * 2x Sponson mounted heavy flamer Praetor Armoured Assault Launcher, Ludd Pattern Mk I Smoke launcher, cameleoline netting, superior plating, dozer blade Advanced AA missile control systems and ballistic cogitators 2x autocannon forward guns Missile options * Foehammer (melta based anti-armour missiles) * Firestorm (area-saturation incendiary rockets) * Pilum (high velocity anti-air missiles) Standard upgrades * Advanced targeting cogitator banks * Cameleoline netting * Rough terrain modification * Smoke launcher (including Blind EM chaff) * Track guards *Vehicle comms unit *Preysense sights on main weapon *Photo-enhanced nightvision optics on exterior sights *Nightvision-compatible searchlight *Small chemical toilet *Ration/water heater Typical weapon loadout * Forward mounted autocannons Heavy Engineering Platform, Ludd Pattern Mk I Combat engineering tank based on the Macharius chassis. Features a modular bay at the front of the vehicle, with a raised control section at the rear, replacing the turret. The bay can have a range of options fitted, including deployable folded bridge, heavy crane, large-scale mine-clearing device, heavy dozer blade, etc. Amphibious and, in concert with other vehicles of its kind, capable of bridging large rivers and ferrying heavy materiel across rivers. Autocannon sponsons, pintle heavy stubberCategory:Vehicles Category:Ludd Designs Category:Materiel Category:Ground Vehicles